Speech is Golden
by Blu Rose
Summary: People may have seen her husband as apathetic, too quiet, and maybe even antisocial, but she was pleased to be one of the few people he felt he could talk to in this world.


_Ouroboros is an ancient symbol of something you may have seen before: a serpent or dragon eating its own tail. It represents self-reflexivity and the sense of something constantly recreating itself. Not sure how it relates to the shipping UroborusShipping, which is Red & Hilda, or why this name was chosen. I'm pretty sure it's just another case of choosing a random strange name for a nonmainstream pairing so it can stick out among the PokéShippings and PalletShippings out there…_

_The title is a twist on the saying, "Speech is Silver, Silence is Golden." Hope you enjoy this very short fic._

**X-X-X**

_~Speech is Golden~_

She swore they were like one of those odd couples on TV. The only difference was instead of being a hot, smart wife married to a crude, fat husband, she was a hot, smart wife married to a quiet and publicly apathetic husband. And it irked and confused several people whenever they saw the two walking together, arm in arm, her chattering away as usual and him staring out into the distance and nodding every couple of seconds. Mainly because her husband seemed to lack proper social skills and had the appearance of someone out of a horror movie—pale skin, dark hair and those stunning red eyes that the irked and confused compared to a demon's and _she_ compared to an Axew's—and he looked apathetic and mostly only responded with one word answers at best, and sometimes he radiated this aura of sorts that made people want to keep away. Compared to her, a lively and at times violent sort of woman, they seemed like the sort of couple that could only work out in a fictional setting. So of course, the rumors began:

'_I heard her parents forced him to marry her.'_

'_I heard they're only married because he got her pregnant.'_

'_I heard that he only married her for money.'_

Of course none of them are true. The truth was that he was like a Hydreigon: he may _act_ like he doesn't want company and may _seem_ intimidating and impossible to get along with, but he really was a nice person. And just like how a Hydreigon could show its nicer side to a select few, so could her husband speak up and act social among a select few, and she was among them. And that made her proud.

"I'm home~!" She sang as she closed the door behind her, careful with the grocery bags she held in her arms.

"We're in the living room," her husband called out as she walked into the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter. When she walked into the living room, she saw her husband lying on the couch on his stomach while their adorable twin boy and girl watched cartoons on TV from their playpen, the girl holding onto her husband's Pikachu while his Espeon had curled up at their daughter's side.

"So was it difficult today?" The brunette woman asked with a smile.

"Yeah," her husband said as he sat up, brushing his dark bangs out of his eyes. "I just finished cleaning up the bathroom and the kitchen a while ago—and don't ask _why_… I'm exhausted."

"Poor thing. It's not easy being a househusband, is it?" She said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"No, it's not. Couldn't you have warned me about that before today?" He said, tilting his head so it was resting on top of his wife's.

"But you _did_ like it, right?"

Her husband's mouth twitched into a smile. "It was kinda nice… If we could only teach Black and White not to make such big messes, I'd be able to enjoy these days more."

"Well, Mr. Househusband, wanna unwind before I have to start dinner…?" She said as she put her hand on top of his.

"Mommy!" Little Black exclaimed, finally noticing that his mother had come home.

"Hi!" Little White greeted cheerfully with half her face hidden behind Pikachu.

He sighed and gave his wife a peck on the check before he got up, saying, "I think they want you now. I'll make dinner. And then we can unwind afterwards to work off the meal," her husband said with a playful smile.

Once he disappeared from her sight, the brunette woman leaned back and smiled. It was nice being one of those few _people_ out there who could make him smile and get him to talk like a normal person. There were few humans her husband felt he could confide in, and his usual sources of comfort were his Pokémon. As far as she knew, she was the only person who could get him to smile and prompt him into subtly referring to sex and other things. Silence may have been golden for others, but when it came to Red, Hilda knew speech was better by far. Being married to him taught her to appreciate it that much.

**X-X-X**

**Remember to review for the sake of Blu.**


End file.
